gameofheartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Magic Levels
Heart Magic: Is the color of your soul at least many people believe it, it is really rare to change the color also everyone has Mind magic which is blue. Some people decide to hide what level their heart magic is at. Their are some draw backs others might believe that you are weaker. Magical Mark of Magical Level Set in different Courts. *Blue Court: Is the most common court, humans who train have average skill here, and often use minimal powers during each other. They are needed and are usually quite massive in size, Blue Court Members are noted as the weakest but with poteitantal as they can move up after years of training its usually the younger members of the court who are in this Court. Each Blue Court member has a vote. And consist of average level humans, usually elf children who practice magic. * *Red Court: Is the second highest Court, these are slightly more advanced humans, elf’s, and dwarfs usually compete in here this is where the younger members practicing to become a full green court. Their magic is much more advanced then Blue Court meaning they are usually under some one else and are training to become a full blown magician as a profession. *Green Court: Dragons Automatically start out with this court it usually counts a lot more to have dragons on your side. Dragons are considered some of the most hardest to turn Rider Dragons are common here and some times go against their riders wishes. All young dragons that have yet to reach maturity are in here as well as other magical creatures. *Gold Court: Dragons, elves, humans, dwarfs, and other magical creatures that have gone beyond the normal limits and are older, and masters of magic are among here it is not uncommon to see many elders in the golden court. It is extremely hard to bribe a golden court member and it is not uncommon for them to vote against their kind if they think its best for the future. *White Court: Is the hardest to obtain and is not measured by strength alone but of strength of heart, all those who are put under hear usually have gone threw some sort of traumatic event in their past. Not all of the strongest are put in here some weaker members from blue have automatically been marked here and thus the white court is the rarest and more sought after because it means the individual is leading by their heart. The people look to the white court members in times of need and see them as the strongest and noblest of all the court members. *Stone Court: Is rare to have seems to be a medium between green and gold, dragons, humans, dwarf,s and elfs seems to be mixed up inside of it as well as other magical creatures. It is considered a greet acheivement to reach this level of magical power. A pat on the back is well earned.The Stone element is grey to a dark black some people heard rumors of Magicans using this element for dark purposes. If this is true no evidence has been found.